Failed Experiments
by Lain-Chan009
Summary: Allen had just opened a door and the next thing he knew, he was part of Komui's new experiments. And all Allen wanted to do was deliver a report.
1. Chapter One

__

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

Chapter One

All Allen did was walk into the office. That's all. Plain and simple as that. But apparently that was enough to have bad luck hit him. And hit him it did.

There had been another fight in Komui's office. It had become quite common now a days. Over what, no one outside of the science department knew. They just assumed it was some crazy experiment that Koumi(1) had mixed up again and everyone else in the department knew better than try those crazy experiments. Ever since the night Komlin went on a rampage they've been careful with the chief's experiments.

Of course this would be very helpful if Allen had known about this. But alas he didn't. He had been out on a mission, for a month now. The poor exorcist knew nothing about the recent fights in the science department and had unknowing walked into something bad. He was there to deliver a simple report on that there had been no innocence where he had been sent. Just an old town legend.

When Allen had walked into Komui's office the first thing that he noticed was something wet pouring down on his head. It poured over his white hair and down his jacket and on to the report in his hands. He just blinked when it happened. And with his right hand he touched his hair and brought it down to look at what had fallen on him. It was some pink liquid. He tilted his head confused. Timcanpy was fluttering around Allen's head. He had moved when the liquid been poured down his head.

Then he looked to his left to see half of the science department around Komui who had his arm stretched out over Allen. When Allen looked up at Komui's hand, which was over his own head, there was a test-tube in the man's hand that was turned upside down. All the workers in the science department looked horrified while the man in the beret looked happy as ever.

"ALLEN!!" The science department all yelled then tackled the poor boy.

"Wah!" he yelled as he fell to the ground.

He was bombarded by questions from every which way. He couldn't make any out. It was only Reever who stopped everyone and pulled them off of the boy. Allen sat there, with the pink substance oozing down his head and down his back. Reever crouched down and snapped his fingers in front of Allen's face. The kid seemed to be dazed.

"Allen, you okay buddy?" he asked.

Allen shook his head a little then put a hand to his forehead. "I think I am. I'm just a little shaken up by everyone's tackling. What's this stuff on my head?" he asked confused.

Reever sighed. "it's a new experiment made by Chief Komui. It was supposed to act right away, but you got lucky, and it didn't work." He let out another sigh. A sigh of relief in fact. "Thank god."

Allen stood up with Reever and looked over at Komui who looked disappointed.

"All that fighting…and it didn't even work…" Komui said with a sigh.

"Thank god!" Reever yelled at his boss. "Allen, don't worry about the report. Just go take a bath and we'll talk about it later, alright?"

Allen nodded. "Okay."

He went to go but was stopped by Reever again.

"Allen, here," he threw a key at the boy who caught it. "It's a private bath that belongs to the Chief. Use it instead of the regular bath's alright?"

Allen nodded. "Where is it?" he asked

"Next to the regular one. It should have a sign that says 'Chief Komui' on it," Reever explained.

"Thank you," he nodded at the man and left the room.

Once the boy was gone the man turned on his boss. "You are so damn lucky that didn't work. You would have scared that kid for life!"

"But…" Komui said sniffing a bit. "I wanted it to work. I worked so hard on it too…"

Reever wanted to kill his boss right then and there but he let go of his anger. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sir…are you sure Allen will be okay?" one of the workers asked.

Reever turned to the man who asked and shrugged. "I dunno. You never know with the Chief's experiments. I just didn't want to freak the kid out that's all."

Reever looked at the door that the exorcist had left and sighed again. He really hopped nothing would happen to Allen.

* * *

The bath was a great idea. Allen had thrown his report and clothes into a basket when he arrived at the private bath. The first thing he did was wash his hair. The pink substance, whatever it was, came right out after a few good hair washes luckily. Soon enough, he was soaking in the large hot spring kind of bath afterwards. He leaned back on a rock and just relaxed.

He watched as Timcanpy fly around the area with a soft smile.

"You enjoying this too Tim?" He asked with a laugh. The little Golem landed on Allen's wet hair and made its self at home.

He yawned a little and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered what had been poured on him. It worried him, and nagged him. He jumped when he heard the knock at the door, it interrupted his thoughts as well. He stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Is that you Reever?" he asked.

"Yep. I hope you don't mind, but I got you some clothes from your room," the man said behind the door.

Allen smiled and went too the door opening it.

"Thank you Reever. I really appreciate it," he said looking at the clothes. He took them happily.

"You're welcome. it's the least I can do after the Chief doing that to you. I'm really sorry about it. We've been arguing about it with him for days." Reever said sighing.

"What does it do?" Allen asked worried.

"…I wish I could say, but its closed information. So says the Chief," Reever explained rubbing the back of his head.

Allen sighed. "That's okay. I understand. Thank you for bringing my clothes. I'll be out of here soon," Allen added.

"No, take your time. Trust me, this one is a hell of a lot better than the regular men's," Reever said in a low whisper. "Lenalee is the only other person who gets to use it. And thanks to that Chief doesn't put anything in the water."

That made the boy blush. "Well thanks anyways bye!" he closed the door on the man fast. He stared at the bath then at his clothes. Timcanpy fluttered around the bath.

"Tim…I think I'm done taking a bath," he said a little worried.

* * *

Allen dressed and headed down to the cafeteria. He was lucky that the line was short. His stomach growled from hunger. He smiled at Jerry once he made it to the front of the line.

"Ahh, Allen, what do you want?" the man asked happily.

With a deep breath Allen started his long list of food always ending with…

"And sweet…." his voice cracked. He blinked and put his hand to his throat. Even Jerry stared at the kid. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. I want sweet dumplings as the last thing, please."

"Sure thing, but kid…you aren't you know going threw-"

"Already went threw that!(2)" Allen said holding up his hands. "I just grow slow. Can I just please get my food."

"Sure thing Allen," Jerry smiled and went off to cook for the boy. There were a few moans behind the boy but he ignored it. He didn't even notice the moan coming from Lavi who was right behind him.

Jerry cooked up the food at his normal speed and gave it too the boy. Allen said thanks and sat down at an empty table…which was empty until Lavi slid into the seat across from him.

"Hey there Allen," the older boy said happily. There was a grin on his face. "You're home early."

"The rumor was just a town urban legend. Fake as ever," Allen explained as he took a bite of a sandwich. "So I came home."

Lavi nodded. "Ah, I see. So…what's with your voice cracking in line are you-"

"Already went threw that…" his voice cracked at the word that. He looked a little annoyed. "I think I'm getting a cold." Once again his voice cracked at think.

Lavi broke out laughing. He had his head hidden under his arms and just laughed at the boy. Allen glared at the red head and ignored it. He kept on eating.

"Man, that was funny. Sorry Allen, it's just your voice is cracking more," Lavi snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up," Allen said as his voice cracked away.

Lavi started laughing harder this time. He slammed his fist on the table as he laughed hard, which caused the plates of food Allen had on the table to bounce. Allen ignored it and ate, while he boiled in his anger. Allen put a hand to his throat after he finished eating. It didn't hurt, and he didn't even have a cold and he never suffered from allergies(3). The cold was just an excuse to have Lavi stopped laughing. Though it didn't work, it did have the red head stop asking questions thus making it so Allen didn't have to talk.

When Allen finished he stood up with his plates and went to the dirty dish counter. Lavi followed happily.

"C'mon Allen, I didn't mean it. It's just funny to hear your voice," Lavi explained. He leaned on the boy's head.

Allen said nothing and brushed him off leaving the boy in the cafeteria. Lavi frowned and rubbed the back of his head. Maybe he did push the kid to far.

* * *

Allen almost stomped threw the halls of the Black Order. A usually happy boy it was an odd sight. It caused some to stop and stare at the stomping boy. It even had one exorcist go up and tap him on the shoulder.

"Look Lavi, I'm not going to stay there and listen to you laugh at me for no…" Allen said. His voice continued to crack all the while. But at this point the boy had turned to look at Lavi and found that it wasn't Lavi. It was Krory. "Oh! I'm sorry Krory, I thought you were Lavi…"

The man looked a little worried, being that Allen hardly ever yelled especially at him but just blinked. "Its alright. But what about you? It's rare to see you angry."

Allen sighed and ran a hand threw his snowy hair. "I think I'm getting a cold and Lavi's laughing at me…I'm kinda annoyed still."

"What was he laughing at?" Krory asked. He studied the boy with a curious but careful stare.

"…If you didn't notice my voice is cracking. That's why I think I'm getting a cold," Allen explained. "Lavi can't stop laughing at it for some reason…"

"Well…you do sound funny with your voice cracking," Krory said carefully. "But I don't see any reason to laugh."

"Its alright," Allen sighed and looked up at the man. "Thanks for worrying about me anyways." He smiled happily and even turned it into a grin. "I'll think of a way to get back at Lavi. Don't worry about it alright?"

Krory nodded. "Okay. I hope you feel better Allen, and you're voice goes back to normal."

"You and me both. See you around Krory." Allen left with a wave heading to his room.

Krory waved a bit at him and watched the boy go. It was then he tilted his head and put his hand to his chin.

"Did…Allen get shorter?" Krory asked himself aloud.

* * *

Allen made his way threw the many corridors to his room. Timcanpy joined the boy inside the room flying from his head to the window. Allen yawned, taking off his black vest and throwing it on a chair. He flopped down on his bed and took of his boots. He messaged his feet a little before laying down on his bed.

"A nap sounds good huh Timcanpy?" Allen asked as the little golem flew over again and laid down on Allen's pillow.

Allen pulled off his gloves and laid them down on the nightstand next to his bed. He sighed a little standing up. He un-did his belt and took off his pants. He untied his neck-tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He laid down on his bed with just a shirt and his boxers on. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and yawned again. He rolled onto his side, the back of his head facing Timcanpy. Soon enough the boy was off in dreamland.

* * *

Allen awoke the next morning. The sunlight shined in face happily. It didn't surprise him that he had slept longer than planned but he decided he needed it anyways and let it go. With a groan he got out of bed and stretched. Thanks to this little movement Timcanpy started to flutter about its normal speed. It gave one look at Allen and started to fly around his head crazily.

"What is wrong with you Timcanpy?" he asked watching it fly around. He smiled. His voice wasn't cracking anymore.

He watched it as it moved to a full body mirror. He never really wanted it, it just came with the room. He turned and looked at the mirror that the golem was tapping with its little hand. Allen rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at him self. He blinked then rubbed his eyes again. He stared at it for a moment…before he screamed.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Yay! Done!  
So I hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. And I'm going to have more fun writing the second chapter. Though I'm not too sure about the Lavi part. Still getting a hang of him along with Krory. That's another part I'm not really happy with. I hope I did alright. So onto the notes!

(1) Komui and the other's are always showed being over worked all the time, but I thought to myself…when did Komui get the time to build Komlin? So I figured if he had time to build a giant robot then he has time to fool around with other stuff which lead to this story.

(2) Yeah…I figured that Allen already went threw puberty since he's 15. That's all about his one.

(3) Allergies suck and sometimes cause your voice to crack.

Alright the notes are done! So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'm also looking forward to what you guys guess what happened to Allen. I wonder if anyone will get it right…

Well thanks for reading, please review!

-Lain-Chan009


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

Chapter two

Lenalee was one of many who heard Allen's scream. But it didn't sound like Allen. It sound like some girl or little kid was screaming. She put that thought aside and jumped out of bed. She threw on a shawl over her shoulders and threw her door open. She ran down the hall to Allen's room. Lavi, Krory and even Miranda was there before her.

Lavi was pounding on Allen's door. "Allen! Open up!! What's wrong!?" he yelled at the door.

"What's the matter with Allen?" Lenalee asked coming next to Miranda.

"I don't know! But if he doesn't open up I'll break it down with my hammer!!" Lavi yelled threw the door.

Lenalee watched the scene with a worried look on her face. Allen seemed alright when he came home the day before. Did something happen between that time and now? She bit her lip nervously.

"Lavi let me try," Lenalee asked putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The red head looked at her. His hair all messy and thrown about. He didn't have his bandana on but he did have his eye patch. He sighed and moved from the door. Lenalee knocked gently on the door.

"Allen, it's me Lenalee. Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Miranda came next to the girl. The woman, who was also in her night gown with a shawl, put a hand on Lenalee's shoulder. Suddenly the door knob turned. It opened to hardly a crack.

"Is Miranda there too?" Allen whispered.

"Yes, I'm right here Allen," the woman said with a jump. His voice was higher than normal.

"…"

Suddenly Allen's hand shot out and grabbed Lenalee by the wrist and pulled her into the room. Next was Miranda. Before Lavi could even get close to the door it was shut in his face. There was the sound of a lock turning and that was it. Both he and Krory were locked out.

"Well…that was odd." Lavi said to the taller man. Krory nodded in agreement.

* * *

Inside Allen's room Lenalee and Miranda both looked at the boy's clearly smaller back. His whole body looked slender and more…well woman like, especially his legs.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

"Well…I don't know if you would call this alright…" he said as he locked the door. His voice sounded just like a woman's. His left hand moved to his head, which he rubbed sheepishly.

Lenalee and Miranda's eyes both grew in size when the boy turned around. It was clear to them, now, that Allen wasn't exactly a boy any more. And how they knew that was not only by the his or her voice was the fact that Allen had breast now.

"Allen are those…" Lenalee was the first to speak.

He nodded his head.

"What happened?" Lenalee said being the only one who could talk.

"I don't know!" the boy(1) said franticly. He threw up his arms. "I just woke up like this. Timcanpy started to freak out and I looked in the mirror and I had…these!"

Miranda was just shocked, unsure of what to say. She just stared at Allen. She watched him go over to her bed and sit down. Allen put his face into his hands and just moaned.

"Did you fight any Akuma that acted weird?" Lenalee asked coming up to Allen's bed and sitting down.

"No! I just came home and…I…" Allen looked up realizing a possibility. "I went to see your brother to give a report…"

Lenalee blinked. "Oh…that's right. You've been gone for so long that you didn't know about the fights. I forgot to warn you…"

"Fights? What fights?" Allen asked suddenly. His voice got higher with each word.

"The science department has been fighting over something for weeks," Miranda said suddenly. "About what, we're not sure. Those who work in that section don't say a word to anyone about it."

"I don't even know what's going on," Lenalee explained.

"…You know…now that you mention that…when I walked in to give the report to Komui…he poured some weird liquid on my head…" Allen said his eyes getting bigger.

It was another thing that Lenalee had noticed. Allen's eyes were larger, more female like. She looked down at Allen's parasite arm. His hand was slimmer, more delicate. Just like a woman's.

"Wait…you said brother poured something on your head right?" Lenalee said snapping her attention from looking at Allen's body back to the subject.

Allen nodded. "The others in the science department…looked as if they were holding him back from doing something. And when I came in, Komui had his arm stretched out over my head…with a test tube. Then suddenly everyone but Komui and Reever tackled me to the ground. They started asking me questions but I couldn't make it out…"

He looked a Lenalee with a panicked expression. "What am I going to do!?"

Allen suddenly tackled Lenalee, hugging her around the stomach. He was also crying franticly. Miranda went over to help Lenalee but it was all over when Lenalee pried Allen off of her stomach and slapped the boy. Allen just sat here for a moment as Timcanpy fluttered around in a panicked state as well. The little golem was worried about Allen.

"…Thanks I needed that," he said a bit more calmed down.

Lenalee nodded. "Alright, now think straight. Did my brother and Reever act weird?"

Allen just sat there and stared at his hands. Then He nodded. "Yeah…yeah they did. Reever said something that whatever was poured on my head was supposed to act right away. Then your brother was all disappointed about something…then Reever sent me off to take a bath."

"Anything after that?" Lenalee asked putting a hand on Allen's shoulder. "I mean after the bath?"

"My voice started to crack," Allen pointed out.

"Well…" Lenalee said with a sigh. "I guess we'll just have to find out what happened threw my brother…Miranda can you go to my room and get one of my bra's?"

"Yes of course I can," the older woman said nodding. "Do you need clothes for yourself and Allen?"

"Yeah," Lenalee said nodding.

Allen's eyes got big again. "Wait what!? A b-b-bra! I can't wear one of those!!"

"Yes you can," Lenalee said very sternly. It made Allen gulp.

"I'll just go get the clothes now," Miranda said as she unlocked the door.

Just as she opened it, Lavi and Krory fell forward into the room. Luckily, before they could get a good look at Allen, Miranda pushed them out of the room. All Allen and Lenalee heard was Lavi complain about not being in the circle. And so that just left Allen and Lenalee alone.

"…I can't wear a bra…" Allen said quietly.

"Well, your going to have to you. There's no way I'll just let you go with out one," Lenalee said with a sigh. She sometimes wished Allen wasn't such a gentleman.

"I'm not wearing any of your clothes…I have my own," he said with a light blush. It was bad enough that he had to wear her bra, but he just couldn't bring himself to wear anything else.

"That's fine. I had a feeling you'd say that," Lenalee said with a smile. That's when she started to laugh a little. Just small little giggles.

"Huh!? Why are you laughing!?" Allen asked worriedly.

"Its just funny to hear your voice like that," her giggles soon turned into a full blown laugh. Allen was way to sweet and innocent for this to happen to him but yet it did.

Allen just pouted. He couldn't bring himself to yell at Lenalee. She was helping him after all. And so was Miranda. And now Allen would now have to find a way to say thank you.

Lenalee stopped laughing when Miranda came back with the two's clothes.

"Please lock the door," Allen said to the woman.

She nodded and did as she was told.

"Thank you so much Miranda," Allen said with a smile.

Miranda was still getting use to that. She just blinked and smiled a bit. "Your welcome Allen. I'm glad I could help."

She set down the clothes by Allen's lap. Allen stared at the bra next to his lap. He even moved away from it. Lenalee sighed and stood up.

"C'mon Allen," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Do I really have to?" he asked looking up at Lenalee. He looked like some deer in headlights.

"Yes. Yes you do," she said seriously. "Now get up and take your shirt off."

After a bit of fighting with the bra, Allen had it on. He moved around and looked un happy.

"…You guys wear this everyday?" he asked surprised.

"Yep," Lenalee said with a shrug. "You get use to it after a while."

She had already gotten dressed(Allen had turned his back when she did so) and was helping her pick out a shirt. "Now you have to be careful. If you wear white bra, you shouldn't wear a white shirt. It'll show threw. The bra that is."

It felt odd to talk to Allen that way, but in a way it felt as if Lenalee had a new little sister or something along those lines. Allen on the other hand seemed to be fascinated by the thought you had to color code your clothes.

"That's so weird…" Allen was now wearing his normal attire(he had just put on the shirt and vest). Though now everything was a big bigger.

His shirt was a little longer on the sleeves but thanks to the fact that he had breast it almost fit normal. Over the white shirt was his black vest, which was pretty much the same as the shirt. Around his neck was his normal stripped tie which fit just the same. His pants were another story. Allen had to notch his belt down to two holes for the pants to actually stay up. The pant legs were stuffed into his boots which were even a little big at that. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Yeah, but you look stupid if you don't do that," Lenalee warned. "Right Miranda?"

The older woman nodded. She had just arrived back from leaving again. She was dressed now and was watching the two.

Allen tilted his head and hmmed a bit. "Its weird to think that you guys have to be careful about what you wear while I just pretty much throw on a shirt and vest along with my pants and tie."

"Well I guess that's what a girl has to do," Lenalee said thinking about it. She didn't really have anyone tell her how to dress like a girl. She somewhat had to learn from watching the few other women in the Black Order. She smiled a little to herself. At least Allen was lucky to have Miranda and herself at least. She couldn't even imagine what Allen would do if they weren't there.

"We should head down to the science department," Miranda suggested. "I'm sure you're brother is up by now Lenalee…or at least we could wake him."

"Yeah. Allen C'mon we're…Allen what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not going out there with Lavi and Krory there. Lavi will laugh his ass off," Allen said as he backed away from the women. "And I don't know what Krory would do…So I'm not going out. You have to bring Komui here!"

"Allen don't be ridiculous," Lenalee said shaking her head. "Lets just go."

"I said I'm not going!" Allen yelled.

Lenalee looked at Allen and sighed. "Fine. Stay a girl for all I care. Just let me tell Kanda and the other's what happened"

She turned to leave but was grabbed by Allen.

"Alright…we can go," Allen said sweating a bit.

Lenalee smiled happily.

* * *

Lavi couldn't stop laughing. He was crying, he was bent over holding his stomach, and he felt like he couldn't breath but he kept on laughing. He couldn't stop. Here was Allen a boy turned girl in front of him seething in anger. And the thing was it wasn't Allen's normal anger, it was a girl's cute anger. Of course Lavi wasn't attracted by it, but what it did was make him laugh. And as stated before, he laughed.

Allen on the other hand was trying his best not to jump and kill the older boy. It was a hard battle though and looked as if Allen's common sense was loosing to his boiling anger.

"So how are we going to change him back?" Lenalee asked trying to ignore the laughing boy and the angry boy.

When they had arrived at the science department they had been met with some moans of sadness and one happy yell. That had been from Komui. Of course thanks to that he received a large bump on the head from his younger sister. So now the man was nursing the large bump on his head and sitting behind his desk. Everyone else, except for the laughing Lavi, was sitting on the couch.

"Well…since I saw now that it works, I guess I should start on a way to change him back," Komui explained.

"You made this with out having something that could turn me back!?" Allen asked snapping his anger at Komui.

"Well…I wasn't sure it would work unless I tried on someone," the man pointed out.

"Krory! Hold him I mean her…I mean just hold Allen down!" Reever said suddenly.

Allen lunged to tackle Komui and maybe kill the man. Luckily Krory was fast enough to catch the girl and pull her back from Komui. Under one of Krory's hand was something soft and squishy….oh dear god he was groping him! Allen's eyes were huge and he just stood there. Krory, as fast as he could, slammed himself against a wall as far away from Allen as he could get.

Allen on the other hand just stood there, not sure what to do. Lavi on the other hand, started to laugh harder and roll on the floor now. He also held his sides.

Lenalee looked at Allen with a worried look. "Allen are you…okay?"

"I don't know Lenalee…" the boy said staring into space. "I really don't know…"

Lenalee got up and made Allen sit down. She glanced at Krory. He hadn't moved an inch since he let go. He looked mortified. Poor guy. He hadn't meant to do it. She just hoped Allen knew that as well.

"Um…right," Komui said as he spoke over Lavi's laughing. "Anyways, I wasn't sure it would work so…"

"He wanted to test it out before he made a way to change the guinea pig back," Reever finished. "Don't worry, we'll start right away on it."

"You better or we have two exorcist who may never speak to one another ever again…" Lenalee looked at Allen and Krory. "Or even look at one another…"

"Yeah…we kinda figured that," Reever said with a sigh.

"Anyways, why would you make something like that in the first place brother?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, you see, sometimes an occasion may call for a woman's touch more than a man's," Komui said with a sigh.

"When would that ever be helpful with Akuma's!?" Allen's asked snapping out of his shock.

"Well…like the mission I'm going to give to you!" Komui said happily. "I was going to give it to Kanda but since you're already like this Allen I'll give it to you!"

Allen looked like he was going to attack again but sat in his seat with a glare at the man. "What's the mission?" he asked sourly. He couldn't even believe he was going to go out in public like this…it was bad enough going threw the Black Order building now he had to out into the world.

"Have any of you ever heard of Jack the Ripper(2)?" Komui asked. He went serious right away. "He was really famous back in 1888."

"'Jack the Ripper'?" Lenalee asked blinking. She remembered hearing about it, but she never really looked into it. To disturbing for her taste in news.

Allen on the other hand just tilted his head. He didn't remember hearing about this at the time. Then again, he hardly ever looked at news papers and such.

Lavi stopped laughing when the named was mentioned. He stood up and looked at Komui. "I heard of him. He murdered five prostitutes at the time."

"That's right…we think he's back. Unfortunately…we executed him," Komui said with a sigh. "Its clearly his work though."

"Wait, you mean he was part of the Black Order?" Allen asked confused. "Why would you let someone like THAT work here? Was he an exorcist?"

"No. He was part of the science department. The details are in the files along with his name," he said taking out three.

He gave one to Lenalee, Allen, and one to Lavi. Lavi blew a whistled when he opened the files. He was looking at a picture one of the mutilated bodies. Lenalee on the other hand was looking at the picture of Jack the Ripper.

"I remember him…he was so nice…" Lenalee. "He use to take me out for tea sometimes…"

Komui looked upset. "Yes I know…I use to talk to him a lot to…His name was James Serial(3). As you can tell the reason they never found or arrested him was because we found out before they did. Like I said before, we executed him…"

"So how did he come back?" then Lavi asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Allen asked.

He glanced over at Miranda who was looking at the pictures of the victims with Lenalee. She had her hand over her mouth, as did Lenalee. Lavi was looking at him oddly then he realized it.

"It's an Akuma with his soul," Komui answered.

"Sick bastard," Krory hissed. He had finally come from his place on the wall to look over Lavi's shoulder.

"Very sick," Allen agreed.

"Who brought him back? Who would WANT him back?" Miranda asked quietly.

"We did some investigating. Turns out Mr. Jack had a secret girlfriend. Somehow or another he probably found a way to send a letter to her telling that if she had this, he was dead," Komui explained. "She probably didn't even know that he had killed those women."

"Is this woman still alive?" Allen asked.

"Yep. We checked up on that one too," Komui said with a nod. "I would suggest starting there. She lives with her sister at the moment. We had finders watch her for days. Nothing happened, and she did nothing but go about her normal day…"

"So you're thinking that if we send Allen, his…I mean her eye will see weather its an Akuma wearing the woman's skin or not right?" Lavi asked getting the gist of it. "And if it is we destroy it right?"

"Yes. That's exactly our goal," Komui said with a nod. He noticed Allen's groan. "Are there any questions?"

Allen looked up. "Why do I need to be a woman for this job?" he asked worriedly.

"Well Jack the Ripper only targets women. Did you think I would make my darling Lenalee go out into that city being the only woman in the group!?"

Allen looked annoyed. "Figures."

"Alright if that's all…Lavi you don't have to raise your hand…anyways what do you want?" Komui asked with a sigh.

"Well, I just have one question," Lavi said putting up one finger to signify his question.

"Yes, what is it?" Komui asked.

"Do I need boobs like Allen for this job or can I just go as I am?"

* * *

Author's note:  
And I leave you with a perverted comment from Lavi. I wanted to write this comment since I started this fanfic. Sorry for taking so long in the update. As you can see…it's a long chapter, but there's a lot to deal with in this one. And this has to be one of the LONGEST chapters I've ever written. Huh…well on to the reviews. And to all who reviewed and favorite, and alerted, thank you!! I really love it when I get one of those!

YugiKitten: Nope, not a kid but a good guess anyways. Allen DID get shorter, but not much. Just about the size of a girl his age maybe. But thanks for the review! You were my first so thanks a lot!!

Kayday: He turned into a girl. Thanks for the loud review! I liked it. It was a lot different than what I'm use to.

Ai Minamoto: Your second guess was right! You were the first one to guess right! Thank you for the review as well.

The Hollow Inside: Nope, he's a girl now. Poor kid…I wanna go hug him now…but thank you. I was really worried with those two. I'm still worried. But thank you again for the review.

chi: Your first guess was right. Thank you for the review too!

Well that's all the reviews. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now on to the notes!

(1):**UPDATE:** Thanks to a very thoughtful suggestion from InfinityOnTheRun, I changed Allen's parts back to He and so on. Thanks a bunch InfinityOnTheRun. Now that you mentioned it, it makes a lot more sense...and makes things easier. Thank you again!

(2): Ah, Jack the Ripper. Probably one of the most famous serial killers ever. But to the point. D.Gray-Man takes place at the end of the 19th century, to me that means like 1890 or something like that. Jack the Ripper killed five women in 1888, so to me that seems to be at the end of the 19th right? So I figured it be neat to use him. And the whole thought that he'd be in Black Order just popped up next after that.

(3): Its kind of a reference that Jack the Ripper was a Serial Killer by giving this guy the last name of Serial. I also named him James as a reference to Silent Hill 2. In the early development of the game they were going to give James a second personality with the name of one of the men who was suspected of being Jack the Ripper. It was dropped later on but that's also the reason for why his wife was named Mary(two of Jack the Ripper's victims had that name). A lot of reference will be made to this game thanks to that.

And that's all for the notes(I also do not own Silent Hill 2). I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. So please, since you already read, please review! I love it when you review and it makes me want to write faster.

-Lain-Chan009

**(This is just a update. Nothing changed except for Allen's Chapter three will be up soon.)**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

Chapter Three

Allen was the only one up at the moment. The train rocked gently as it rode threw the night. It was enough to up anyone to sleep…except for Allen. He couldn't sleep, not after what happened. He leaned back into the seat and watched the darkness outside the window. He glanced at Lenalee. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched the girl sleep from the corner of his eye.

Lavi on the other hand was sleeping sitting up. He had his arms crossed. There was a icepack on his cheek, which was from when Allen punched…after his comment.

He shifted when he felt Timcanpy come out of his jacket's sleeve. Though the little golem was bigger, he still fit in Allen's sleeve. He often went there when they were out in public, but once alone the little creature joined Allen and the other's. The golem flew up to Allen's head, where it nestled in Allen's hair.

"Comfortable?" Allen whispered quietly. He felt a little nod from the creature. This made him smile a bit bigger.

With another sigh Allen sunk a bit farther into the seat. He hadn't done that in years, now that he thought about it. He had done it a lot when he first became General's Cross's apprentice. Even as a kid he had only done this when he had been depressed. Mana had often told him not to do it, or he might get a hunch. He often ignored it and did it anyways…and he was doing it now.

_"I'm depressed because of what happened to me right?" _he thought with a sigh. _"I wish I could have pounded Komui for doing this to me…" _His head lopped to the side to stare out the window again. _"I wonder if I get this bad luck because I'm cursed(1)."_ He smiled a little._ "I'm pretty sure Mana's up in heaven laughing at me."_

He sat up when he heard Lenalee start to move. He didn't know if she would yell at him or not for sitting the way he did, and he didn't' want to deal with it.

"Allen? What are you doing up?" she asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered.

"Oh…what's on your mind?" she asked with a yawn.

"…A lot of things," he said with a sigh.

"What kind of things?" Lenalee asked. She didn't like seeing Allen like this. It made her worry.

"Well…just a lot…its hard to explain," he said with a sigh. He was still getting use to his new voice. Though people did tend to treat him nicer now that he was a woman.

"Is one of them that Komui wont be able to turn you back?" she asked. She hit one but not all of them.

"Yeah. If he doesn't I'll just beat him to a pulp…" Allen said with a smile.

"I'll help," Lenalee said with a giggle.

They laughed with each other for a while before Lenalee yawned again. Allen smiled.

"You should go to bed. We're you cold?" he asked. The compartment they were in was a bit chilly.

"A little. That's kind of why I woke up," Lenalee explained.

Allen took off his long exorcist jacket. He made Lenalee lay down again and covered her with it. "There. That thing is nice and warm. You can use it until we get off."

"No, I couldn't do that," Lenalee said trying to sit up. Allen pushed her back down.

"Yes you can. I'm fine," he smiled.

"But everyone will see that you're a girl now…" Lenalee pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's asleep so no one will notice. And in the morning you can just give it back to me…besides they can already tell by my voice," he said with the same smile. He pointed to his throat.

Lenalee frowned. "Alright…but the minute the sun is up I'm giving this back," she said laying down. She closed her eyes. "Got it?"

"Got it," Allen said with a worried grin on his face.

"Good…See you in the morning Allen," Lenalee said as she rolled over. She pulled the jacket over her shoulder more and let her breath evened out.

"Yeah…'' Allen said with a soft smile.

He stood there for a moment, watching Lenalee sleep. He stretched out his arm and went to touch her cheek. He stopped and pulled back. He looked at his hand with a hurt eyes. He put his hand into a fist and punched the wall just above Lavi's head. He leaned over Lavi, looking down at him.

"How long were you awake?" he asked Lavi in a whisper.

"Since you two started to talk," the older boy whispered back. "And my, my someone has a thing for little Lenalee…"

Allen blushed and was a lost for words. But then he found them. "I don't' have a thing for Lenalee…she's just a close friend that's all."

"Oh yeah, and maybe you wish she was a little more…" Lavi gave him a sleazy grin.

Allen grabbed Lavi by the cheeks and stretched them out. "Just shut up! We're just friends got it!?"

"And you wish you were a bit more!" Lavi said grabbing Allen's and pulling as well.

The two went on with that for a while until finally, Allen fell on the floor with Lavi on top of him. It was then when the door was open by one of the ladies who went around giving out food. She looked at Allen and Lavi. She blinked surprised by what she found.

"Wait! Miss.! This isn't what it looks like!" Allen said trying to explain. "You see I'm actually a guy and-"

Her jaw dropped down.

"Allen, shut up now," Lavi said trying to get off of Allen.

"I'm sorry! I didn't…I…I'm sorry!!" the woman close the door as fast as she could.

Allen on the other hand was mortified. He just laid there not sure what to do…and the worst part was now someone thought he was some weird freak…then again he kind of was but not in the way that lady thought of. Lavi finally was off the boy turned girl and looked at Lenalee. She was sound asleep.

"That girl can sleep threw anything…" he murmured. He held out his hand to Allen. Allen took it, and Lavi pulled him up. "Sorry about that…by the way…" he put his hand over Allen's breast and squeezed. "You have the nicest boobs I've ever felt."(2)

Allen squeaked. He pulled his arm back and punched Lavi in the face. It was then he proceeded to choke Lavi. Lavi just took it with a big grin.

* * *

When Lenalee awoke Lavi and Allen were talking and the sun was in her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, one. Two. Three!" Allen said. There was a crack and a little sound of pain from Lavi.

When Lenalee looked over at the two, Allen was just taking his hand off of Lavi's nose. Lavi then proceeded to cover his hand with it.

"Dammit, Allen. You have one hell of a punch," Lavi complained. "You broke my nose!"

"You're the one who…oh Lenalee! You're awake," Allen said with a smile. He turned from Lavi to the girl. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head. She looked from Allen to Lavi and blinked. He looked worse than he had last night. He had new bruises and blood was all over his jacket.

"What happened to you Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"…I groped Allen and he broke my nose," the boy explained easily.

Allen looked pissed and embarrassed all at the same time. Then all of the sudden Lavi was kicked in the face again…this time by Lenalee. His nose was broken again.

"Lavi, how could you do that!?" Lenalee asked as she started to stomp on Lavi(3). "He's had it hard enough with you just laughing!!"

Allen watched with a worried gaze. He grabbed her by the shoulder. "Stop stomping Lavi. I already gave him enough head trauma…"

Lenalee nodded and stopped. Lavi just laid there, unsure what he should do next.

"Allen…I'm sorry," the older boy said looking up at the two. "I was just joking with you."

Allen sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He held out his hand to Lavi who took it. He pulled him up and made him sit again.

"Alright now hold still again. I'll have to do your nose again," Allen said with a sigh. "Lenalee, you might want to look away…"

The girl nodded and turned her back. She heard the one, two, three again and a crack. There was another sigh of pain and that was it. She smiled a little, happy that the two could apologize to each other so fast.

* * *

The three arrived at the train station shortly after Lavi's nose was fixed. The boy seemed a little gun shy when things came close to his nose but none the less he was fine.

"We should take you too a doctor," Allen said as he stepped off the train. His Jacket had been returned by Lenalee before the train stopped. He had his hood over his head as well.

"Nah, I'm fine," Lavi said waving his hand. "I've had this happen before. It'll be better in know time."

"I'm sorry I broke your nose again…" Lenalee said with a little sigh.

"It's fine. I deserved it anyways," he said with a grin. He looked at the train and grinned. "Hey, Allen, its our friend from last night."

He was pointing to the girl who was coming off the train. It was the same one who saw them on the ground(I feel like I'm writing a yaoi…). Allen looked at her and started to freak out. He made his hood hide his face and hair more than usual and hid behind Lenalee.

"What did you two do last night?" Lenalee asked shaking her head.

"Nothing. Just rough housing," Lavi said with a grin.

Lenalee gave him a disapproving look but let it go. She turned her head forward and started walking.

"We should get to the hotel," she looking back at them. Allen followed her along with Lavi.

"Alright, where is it?" Allen asked taking out a map.

Lavi took it from his hands. "I don't think we should trust you with that. You ALWAYS get lost."

"I don't always get lost," Allen argued.

"Alright, name one time you didn't get lost," Lavi said with a smirk.

Allen opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He put his hand to his chin and looked lost in thought.

"That's what I thought," Lavi said looking at the map. "Now we're here…holy crap is London huge…"

"Well no shit Sherlock," Allen said rolling his eyes.

Lavi shot Allen a glare but let it go. He focused on the map and looked at the roads, then at the circle where their hotel was. Komui had circled the hotel with a red marker on the map for them. "Alright. We should follow this street here, and we should be at the hotel in no time." He pointed at the street.

"Alright lets go," Lenalee said happily.

Allen smiled and nodded. It was when Allen passed the train station's office that blood splattered on his cheek.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I left it at a cliff hanger. I can be so mean sometimes. Sorry about that folks! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of think this is more of a filler chapter than anything. And if I do it right, I may turn it into a romance one as well…if I do it right. Other than that, thanks for the reviews! I really, really love them!

Kayday: I love reviews like yours. Makes me want to write more and so on. Yeah, as you can tell Allen did punch Lavi…Especially in this chapter. Thank you for the review again!

Kiminaru: Thank you! I liked this chapter as well. I would have had Lavi as a woman, lets just say he wouldn't be a very great choice… But thank you for the review. By the way, the last line was my favorite too!

InfinityOnTheRun: Thank you soooo much for your suggestion. I took that one to heart, really. Thanks a lot! Now that I've read threw it for like the tenth time, it does make more sense to keep Allen as 'he and his'. Thank you again!!

And that's it for the reviews. Thanks again!! Now for the notes.

(1): He use this excuse in the manga as well…and that's kind of where I got it.

(2): Wow…I am making Lavi a total perv in this. I don't mean it, its mostly for humor of course.

(3): I seem to also be abusing the poor boy as well. Don't worry, he's one of my favorites, and sometimes I tend to abuse them. I mean look at poor Allen.

And with that part when they're on the ground, yeah did feel like I was writing a Yaoi. But if it does turn into a humor/romance, it'll be between Allen and Lenalee. Mainly because that's my favorite parring. Well thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Since you already read, please review! I love your reviews!

-Lain-Chan009


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

Chapter Four

The blood was cold by the time Allen touched it. He brought his hand down from his cheek and looked at the red liquid seeping into his gloves. He whipped his head around to the office window where he was sure the blood came from. He swore under his breath and dashed over to the window. It was open, with it's blood stained curtains blowing in the wind. He jumped threw the window and landed in a pool of blood, spraying it more, not that it matter much.

The room was covered in blood. The body was wearing a train conductors uniform or the remains of it. Its face was stabbed so server, that it was hard to believe it was once a living human being. As for the chest it was almost the same except there was a knife sticking out of it, clearly the weapon that killed the man. The smell of blood made the horrific scene worst.

"Allen, what are-holy shit."

Lavi was poking his head threw the window observing the scene. He pushed Lenalee away from the window, not wanting her to see it. He hopped over the window sill and into the room coming next to Allen. He looked at the body then around the room. He shook Allen's shoulder.

"Allen…look up at the wall," Lavi pointed out.

Allen snapped his attention from the body to the wall in front of him. Written in blood was a message.

**_"Welcome to London exorcists! Catch me if you can!-Jack the Ripper"_**

Allen glared. "Don't worry Lavi, we'll catch this bastard."

"Hmph, don't have to tell me twice," Lavi said with a nod.

* * *

It had been a long day thanks to the murder. All three had been interrogated by the police, and left the police station with a clean name. Allen seemed to be brooding about being investigated, but it was a silent brood.

"…Why didn't he scream?" Lenalee asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Allen and Lavi both looked up.

The group was at a café deciding to get something to eat before they went to the hotel. Allen had been staring at his coffee, not hungry or thirsty.

"Why didn't that man scream?" Lenalee asked again. "The one who was killed."

"…From what I saw…he probably knew Jack the Ripper…didn't even see it coming," Lavi answered. "It had to be a Akuma…to work that fast and get out of there with no one noticing."

"Yeah…" Allen said nodding. "So…that would be the first male he's killed right? Jack the Ripper that is."

"Yeah. We'll have to call Komui and tell him about his…or he may already know," Lavi pointed out. He sighed. "Where do we go from here?"

"I think we should start by looking at the places where the police found the bodies," Allen said stirring his coffee lazily. "Then head over to this secret girlfriend's place."

"Sounds good to me. We should stop by the hotel and drop off our things," Lenalee said with a nod.

Lavi took a sip of his coffee. "Yep! So lets finish up and head out." He grinned a little, trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work.

Of course when they did move and get up to leave it started to rain,

"Of course…" Lavi said putting his hands on his hips. "It starts to rain. Allen…you're bad luck."

"Shut up Lavi," Allen snapped. He sighed and watched the rain.

Allen looked at the rain then at his uniform jacket. He glanced at Lenalee then nodded to himself. He unbuttoned his uniform jacket. He took it over and placed it on the girl's shoulder, being the gentleman he was.

"Here. Use it." he said with a smile. "It has a hood so you wont get wet."

"Aww, what about me Allen?" Lavi asked playfully. "Don't you have something for me?"

"You're fine. You have a scarf, wrap it around your head," Allen said rolling his eyes.

"What about you Allen?" Lenalee asked. She finished up buttoning the jacket and was putting the hood over her head. There was a light blush on her cheeks, which she hid by using the hood. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Oh yeah. Its just rain. A little water never hurt anyone right?" he asked with a smile. "Besides, it wouldn't be right to let a girl go out into the rain like this without something."

_"But you're a girl too, Allen…" _both Lavi and Lenalee thought.

Allen looked out the café's window. From there he moved to the door and opened it for Lenalee and Lavi.

"Oh dear me Allen, you are too much of a gentleman!" Lavi said in a high voice. "I may faint from your coolness!"

"Lavi…do you want me to break your nose again?" Allen said annoyed. "Move it or I'll slam this in your face!"

"Alright, alright. God Miss. Grumpy-pants…you need to chill out," Lavi said walking out of the building.

"Excuse me for trying to be normal! Remember who found the murder scene the minute we got off the train!!" Allen yelled at the older boy. He received a few worried looks from the other customers in the café. He ignored it.

"I can't take you two anywhere can I?" Lenalee asked in a sigh. She went out the door and joined Lavi.

Allen walked threw the door soon after Lenalee, and let it close by itself. He found Lavi and Lenalee looking at the map from under the canopy over the Café's large window. Allen joined them. All three were soon safe from the rain.

"So we go down this street…and we should be there in no time," Lenalee said happily.

Lavi nodded. He had his scarf wrapped around his head in a way that it gave him a bit of shelter.

"So lets go," Allen said with a smile. He moved out from under the canopy and into the rain, walking towards the street that Lenalee pointed out. It was then when Lenalee gasped.

"Allen! Come back under here!!" Lenalee suddenly yelled. "You're wearing a white shirt!!"

"Why was wearing a white shirt in the rain bad? Oh that's right! It becomes transparent…but why does that…"

Allen thought as he turned around. He looked down at his shirt and made an eek sound. Everyone who was out on the street in the rainy weather could see his bra and chest. He hugged himself and was back under the canopy in a flash. He grabbed Lavi, who was laughing again, by the collar of his jacket and shook him. "Take your jacket off!"

That snapped Lavi out of it. "No!"

"Be a gentleman for once in your life and give me the damn jacket!!" Allen yelled. He grabbed Lavi's zipper and started pull down, but was stopped by Lavi.

Lavi had Allen's smaller hand and was holding it tightly with his larger one. His other hand was on Allen's head and was pushing him away.

"Just take it off!!" Allen demanded. "You're a guy!! You can walk around with your shirt wet!"

"Allen I can give you back your-"

"No way in hell Lenalee! It wouldn't be right! Besides, Lavi can part with his jacket just for today!" Allen snapped. He turned his attention back to Lavi. "Just…give…me…the…damn…JACKET!!"

Lavi was finally able to push Allen away. The younger boy fell back on his butt with a splash. He glared up at Lavi, and jumped back up. Allen was about to attack Lavi again but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. Allen looked up at who had grabbed his shoulder. He would have screamed if he could have found his voice.

"What the hell happened to you Idiot Disciple?

* * *

Allen had locked himself in the bathroom the minute they arrived at the hotel. His Master(1), of all people had saw him…like this…His MASTER. Allen was crouched down on the ground holding his head trying to figure out a way to explain the situation. Then again he was sure that Lenalee and Lavi were explaining it for him. He could hear his master's laugh through the door as the explanation came. Lavi was laughing again.

_"Great…Now I just wanna puke," _Allen thought with a miserable sigh.

He jumped when he heard the door being knocked on.

"Allen, its me, Lenalee. I have some dry clothes for you," Lenalee said threw the door.

Allen stood up and went to the door. He unlocked the door and creaked it open enough so he could see her. She was smiling a little, as if to say sorry for everything. As if it was her fault. He shot his hand out again and grabbed Lenalee's hand gently, and pulled her in. He closed the door and locked it.

"How bad is it?" Allen asked.

"Well…General Cross is laughing more than I've ever seen him…in a long time that is," Lenalee said with a small sigh. She set the clothes down on the toilet.

Allen was going off to sulk in a corner but was stopped by Lenalee(2). She pulled him back a little and made him turn around. She had him facing her with her hands on his shoulder.

"That shouldn't bug you so much," Lenalee said softly. "They're just not gentlemen like you Allen. Just ignore it and before you know it you'll be back to normal. Then you can give them a good punch to the face. Even General Cross."

She smiled sweetly at him.

Allen was a lost for words as he looked Lenalee in the face. He went to say something but nothing came up. His cheeks glowed a little red as he stared at her.

_"She's…so cute…" _he thought.

"But leave some space for me to give them a kick too," Lenalee added with a laugh.

"Huh? Oh right. Sure. I can do that for you," Allen said with a chuckle.

They laughed with each other for a while. Enjoying each other's company and their jokes. Lenalee was the first to stop laughing.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes. You should also take a bath so you don't catch a chill," Lenalee said going over the hotel's tub. She turned it on and checked the temp, making sure it wasn't too hot to burn Allen. She used the plug on the drain and stepped back letting the tub fill with water. "There you go!"

She moved to the counter. She pulled herself up and sat on it looking at Allen…as if she was waiting for something.

"Uhh…Lenalee…" Allen said a little nervous.

"Yes? What is it Allen?" she asked happily.

"Could you…you know…leave…please?" Allen asked trying to be polite.

Lenalee sat there for a moment before realizing what he meant. "Oh I am so sorry Allen! I mean…I got so use to you being a girl and all…I didn't think…I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay…I'm just…you know, I'm just not use to undressing around a girl…" Allen explained. "I mean I know you saw my chest but that's…normal. For a guy I mean. But for everything else…its just…"

"Weird?" she asked.

He nodded his head blushing. "Yeah."

Lenalee hopped off the counter and walked to the door. "I'm sorry."

Allen smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Lenalee. Thank you for starting the bath for me."

"Your welcome," Lenalee smiled again. She unlocked the door and left, closing it behind her.

With a little sigh Allen walked over and locked the door. He took off his boots then looked at the bath. He ran a hand threw his wet hair and sighed again.

"This…is going to be odd…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Lenalee leaned against the door a little listening to the water run, then stop. She looked down at her feet and the rings around her ankles. She looked a little upset at something.

"What's the matter Len?" Lavi asked coming up to her.

"Huh? Oh nothing Lavi," she said smiling.

She moved from the door going over to a chair that was unoccupied. She sat down in the large chare with her legs crossed. Lavi took the couch, due to the fact that General Cross had the chair. Lavi put his feet up on the coffee table across from the couch.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Cross commented. He looked at her a bit concerned.

Cross had always liked Lenalee. She was a sweet heart. Not a fake one like most young women her age were, but a real genuine sweet heart. He liked that about her. It made her worry about everyone, and that included Allen. It hadn't take the general long to figure out she had a slight "thing" for his disciple. It often made him chuckle when ever he thought about it.

He took out a cigarette from its box. He placed it in his mouth.

"…Could you please not smoke in here?" Lenalee asked. "The smoke sometimes bugs my nose…"

He looked at her with a bit of surprise but only smiled. He took out the cigarette and replaced it back in its box with its fellow cigarettes.

"Of course," he said with a nod.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly at him.

Dear God did he love that smile. "Your welcome."

Lavi observed for a while before he cleared his voice. "So, what's on your mind Lenalee?"

"…I'm a little worried about Allen," she answered as true as she could.

"You worry to much. He's fine," Cross answered almost in a snap.

"…You two should laugh at him…" she said softly.

"Why? He needs to be laughed at for that kind of mistake," Cross said with a shrug. He leaned back into his chair.

Lenalee glared at him, but Cross couldn't help but find it cute. "Its not his fault! Its my brother's fault!"

"Yes, yes, and so was that robot who destroyed the Order," Cross reminded. He had heard about the incident with Komlin after he came back.

"We didn't warn Allen about the fights," Lenalee pointed out. "That was my fault…I welcomed him back and didn't tell him."

She rubbed her arm. Timcanpy flew off Cross's shoulder and landed on Lenalee's head, trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault," Lavi finally said with a sigh. "Don't beat yourself up for it. You'll hurt Allen if you do."

"Why would I hurt Allen?" Lenalee asked confused.

"He likes you a lot…and blaming yourself for everything that happened to him would just make him feel as if he didn't do a good job or some crap like that," Cross explained. "That kid can be too confusing sometimes…"

Lenalee blushed a little. She looked down at her hands which she had laid on her lap. She fidgeted a little not sure what else to do. She was use to worrying about things like that and blaming herself. She didn't even hear Cross stand up and walk over to where she sat. He put a gentle hand on her head. She looked up at him.

"And don't do that either. Just keep on smiling and helping him out and he'll appreciate it(3)," Cross said with a sigh. Then he gave her a stern look. ""You tell my idiot disciple I said that and I'll give Junior over there a bump on the head got it?" He could never hit a girl like Lenalee.

"Why the hell would you hit me!?" Lavi asked looking worried. "Hit Allen!"

Lenalee started to laugh. Cross smirked and chuckled a little himself. Lavi on the other hand sulked a little before he started to laugh.

"So…General Cross…can you tell me why you're here?" Lenalee asked wiping a tear away. She had laughed so hard that she had started crying.

Another smirk reappeared on Cross's face.

"To catch Jack the Ripper, my dear Lenalee."

* * *

Author's Note:  
Another cliffhanger! And yes, I decided I wanted to put this after Allen gets Crown Clown. Why? Because its more awesome than what he started with. So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It's always fun to write these chapters. I guess I love writing humor. Now on to the reviews! Thank you sooo much to all who reviewed!

Kayday: Ah yes, we all knew eventually Lavi would get punched. He's just that kind of guy. And he never really learns his lesson. I think he would take to much joy in teasing Allen. Thanks for reviewing, again!

InfinityOnTheRun: I am sorry about that. I'm horrible at grammar and spelling, but that's why I started writing. To get better. Thank you for pointing this out. It helps a lot! And I enjoyed writing Lavi's groping part. They're fun! Thank you for reviewing as well!

Moon Of Jupiter: I know. I do deserve a punch in the face. But I don't think Allen would be able to punch a girl…And thank you for reviewing!

SilentKiller1: Yeah, I would have murdered him too. Thanks for the review!

Thanks guys. I don't know how many times I say that but I really do mean it each and every time. Thanks again. Now on to the notes! Not much in this chapter.

(1) I love Cross. He makes me giggle. I could also see him laughing his butt off at poor Allen. And yes I do know that Cross shortly leaves after his short visit at the Black Order. He doesn't even get to talk to Allen at that, but oh well. The wonders of fanfic eh?

(2): Lenalee knows that sulking corners are only for Tamaki(who I do not own). That and Allen isn't really one to sulk in a corner.

(3): From what I've seen in the manga, Cross does seem to have a slight soft spot for Allen. But only a SLIGHT spot. Not a big one. Just a small little tiny one. You'd need a microscope to see it.

And that's all for the notes. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Since you already read, please review! Like I've said before, they are loved!  
-Lain-Chan009


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

Chapter Five

It had been raining for two days. Lavi was looking out the window like a child who wasn't able to go out and play. He was sick and tired of it in fact. He had never minded the rain before but this was ridiculous.

"It's been raining for two days…" he said

"Welcome to London," Cross said easily. He turned the page of the book he had been reading.

Lavi turned around and shot the man a glare. "Well, I'm sick of this weather…and where the hell are Allen and Lenalee!?"

"I don't know. The two went out to either get food, or do their job," Cross said easily. "Why aren't you with them?"

"What about you?" Lavi snapped back.

The two stared at each other before they went back to what they were doing. For Lavi it was sulking and for Cross it was reading.

* * *

"Allen, we've been following this girl for two days. When are we going to approach her?"

Allen was snapped out of his daydream by Lenalee's complaint. He turned his head, to look at her.

"Did you say something?" he asked a little sheepishly.

Lenalee stared at him. "I asked when are we going to approach her?" The girl sighed.

"I'm not sure. I know she's not Jack the Ripper. She isn't an Akuma…" Allen explained. "So there really isn't any reason to go up and talk to her."

The two were sitting in a booth at a restaurant. Lenalee watched Allen play with his food. A rare sight for anyone to see.

"You…aren't…hungry?" Lenalee stared at him surprised.

"Surprisingly, no." He pushed the plate away. And laid his head on the table.

"What's the matter?" Lenalee asked.

"…Jack the Ripper killed another woman…" Allen said softly.

"Yeah…I know…" Lenalee looked down.

"He left us another message," Allen whispered.

"I know."

Allen closed his eyes and put his hood over his head, as if it would close him off from the world. In away, it helped him think. The thought that was running in his mind was the message. Another taunting, "You can't catch me!". Except it seemed as if Mr. Jack wanted to face them. It gave them a clue to where the next murder might be.

"…Lavi and Master have the nightshift again," Allen sighed out finally. "I think we should join them. It might actually help pin point the next murder."

Lenalee looked at Allen. "Alright…but if we go out with them…I want to be in a group with you."

Allen picked his head up off the table. "Huh? Why?"

"…You're a girl now Allen. It wouldn't be safe to just let you go out by yourself." Lenalee explained.

Allen stared at her. That was something he was suppose to say to her. He felt like saying he could watch himself but another thought slammed into his head. He couldn't leave Lenalee alone. What if she was targeted by Jack the Ripper. She was a woman after all. A real one at that.

"Alright. The same goes to you too Lenalee," Allen said sitting up. "You're a real woman. I'm not. You'd be a prime target for Mr. Jack."

"I would be fine by myself," Lenalee said blushing.

Allen smirked a little. "Yeah right. Let's just stick together tonight alright?"

Lenalee looked at her hands then at Allen. "Fine…oh and Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Don't smirk. It doesn't fit you."

* * *

"Hey, you're finally home!"

That was the first part of the two's welcome. The second was Timcanpy flying right into Allen's face. Luckily Lenalee caught the little golem before it could do any damage.

"Nice to see you too Tim," Allen said taking the little golem from Lenalee's hand.

"I think it's worried about you two," Lavi said coming up to them. He watched as the gold creature flew and landed on top of Allen's head. "Since you two are both girls…and Jack tends to target women."

"I'm not really a girl…" Allen reminded.

"Those two say a different story," Lavi poked Allen's breast.

"Don't make me break your nose again," Allen warned. "Or finger. Either one works."

"Testy today aren't we idiot disciple?" Cross asked looking up from his book. "Anything unusual with that girl you were tailing?"

"No nothing weird. She's not even an Akuma," Allen said sighing.

Lenalee shook the wet umbrella outside of the room and wrapped it up. She took her shoes off and put them next to the doorway. Allen took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack next to the door. He unzipped his boots and almost kicked them off his feet. He picked them up and set them next to Lenalee's with a yawn.

"Tired?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. This kind of weather always makes me sleepy," Allen answered with a stretch of his arms. He moved from the closed door to the couch where he flopped down on it.

"Planning to go threw the floor?" Cross asked annoyed.

"Maybe," Allen hissed. He glared at his master and Cross glared right back.

It was now a glaring contest between the two. Neither budging from their angry stares. Lavi and Lenalee watched wondering who would break first or weather they should interrupt.

"This is the seventh time today…" Lavi whispered to Lenalee.

"…No it's the tenth. You missed three while you took a bath," Lenalee said with a sigh.

Lavi gave her a surprised look. "Should we-"

"Yeah. I'm sick of this," Lenalee said with a huff.

Lavi watched as Lenalee walked between the two and over to where the tea kettle was. They didn't even notice her, but Lavi did. He kept watching with fascination as Lenalee picked up the tea kettle(1) then walk over to General Cross. He didn't even see it coming.

Lenalee lifted it up and dropped it on the man's head. Cross just sat there stunned and unsure what had just landed on his head. He took his hand and felt the tea kettle. He lifted it off his head and looked at Lenalee.

"General Cross, can you make me some tea? I'm really cold," Lenalee asked. Her fake happy face was on.

Cross looked at her for a moment longer before standing up. He put his book down along with the kettle. He took the blanket that was on chair's back and wrapped it around her shoulders. He made her sit down in his chair with a sigh. He picked up the kettle and went off to warm it up. She smiled at Allen and Lavi.

Allen just stared with large eyes. He had tried that stunt once when he was younger. It hadn't worked as well as Lenalee's. In fact he blocked out everything that happened after he dropped the kettle on Cross's head.

"That was awesome," Lavi said when he came over to her. He gave her a thumbs up.

Lenalee just nodded her head. She knew that Cross had a soft spot for her. And she was going to use it.

"Are you two joining us tonight?" Cross asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Jack doesn't do anything in the middle of the day," Lenalee said with a sigh. "He only did that one murder to "welcome" us here."

"And with that secret girlfriend not being an Akuma we have no leads as to who he might be," Allen added with a sigh.

Lavi looked at the three with his hand on his chin. He titled his head until his gaze fell on Allen. The boy noticed the gaze and looked at Lavi.

"Yes, Lavi?" Allen asked.

Lavi continued to stare at Allen, as if he was scanning the boy. Then suddenly he grinned. Allen gulped, not liking that grin one bit.

"I have an idea," Lavi said with a chuckle.

* * *

It had stopped raining when Jack the Ripper spotted his new victim. She was in a simple black dress, nothing fancy. He preferred killing the women who didn't wear fancy things(2). They screamed less and fought harder to get away, making them more fun to kill. Her back was to him with a umbrella on her shoulders He couldn't see her hair or her face but that was alright. He would when he attacked.

He grinned as he approached her. Another easy kill, and another victim added to his name. He raised the knife above his head ready to stab the woman. But in a split moment, it all came crashing down.

The woman took her umbrella off her shoulder and swung it at Mr. Jack hitting him in the cheek. He went flying, landing a few feet away from the girl.

"You know, you're pretty loud to be a serial killer."

* * *

Author's Note:  
Short chapter! But I'm not so sure about this chapter. Had a bit of a writers block when writing it which his the reason why it took so long. To tell the truth, I'm not happy with this chapter, but it just seemed as if we were getting know where. And once again it's a cliff hanger. So who do you think hit Mr. Jack? I'm curious to see what you think. Now on to the reviews. Thanks to all who reviewed!

Kayday: Now that would be funny, but I'm not going to tell if I choose to do that or not. Thanks for the review, as always.

ranmyaku-neko: I often find myself at that position, and I'm the one writing it. The update isn't so soon as I would have liked it. Sorry about that, but thanks for the review.

SilentKiller1: If I were in Allen's shoes, I think I would have just screamed and hid behind Lenalee. Thanks for the review!

Darklight0303: Thank you. Here's your other chapter. Thanks again for the review!

InfinityOnTheRun: Thanks for pointing that out. I'll try my best not to do that gain. Thank you for the review as well.

Ai Minamoto: That's perfectly okay. And I'm glad that you like this story a lot! It's a lot of fun to write. Thanks for the review and the alert.

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks a lot guys. Those reviews keep me going. And on to the notes now.

(1) I've been to hotels that have coffee pots. I guess in the 1800's they have tea kettles and a way to boil the water. I'm just going out here on a limb folks. I mean D.Gray-Man has giant robots running around. They can have tea kettles in hotel rooms.

(2): This proves to me more than ever that I should really stop reading murder mysteries.

Well that's it for the notes. Sorry for such a short chapter. But thank you for reading anyways. I hope you enjoyed this one and since you've already read, please review!

-Lain-Chan009


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

Chapter Six

"I got him! I got Jack the Ripper!!"

Mr. Jack looked up at the one who had hit him. It was…the red head! His name was Rabi(1) or Lavi…he couldn't remember which. Mr. Jack hardly paid attention to men's names. He staggered up, his head was splitting from the pain of being hit. He now saw that Lavi had disguised his hammer as an umbrella. The boy was ripping the material off his weapon, and then proceeded to take off the dress he had been wearing. Underneath was a black shirt with black pants and boots. Lavi twirled his hammer around and stopped. He pointed it Mr. Jack.

Lavi put his free hand to his ear. There was a strange earring hanging off his earlobe. The big smile on his face turned into a frown.

"What the hell do you mean _YOU _have Jack the Ripper!?"

Mr. Jack smirked to himself.

* * *

"That's what I said Lavi!" Allen yelled. "I have him! He's attacking me right now!"

Allen jumped back and slipped and fell down on his butt. He looked at the boots he was wearing; they were high heeled, something he was not use to. He was in a dress himself as well. He hated it with a passion but at the moment, he was more worried about not getting killed. His Mr. Jack lunged to the ground, knife raised. Allen rolled to his right, only getting a cut on his shoulder from the weapon. Allen picked himself up and lifted his dress, and kicked Jack the Ripper in his side. There was a grunt from the serial killer.

"I can't fight in high heels!!" Allen yelled. "Lavi, I'm going to kick your…ahhh!!"

Mr. Jack had almost had him there. The man had jumped up and attacked him again almost stabbing his shoulder but Allen ducked down. Blood ran down his cheek where he had been cut by Mr. Jack's knife.

"Allen…Lavi…what are you two talking about? I'm the one with Jack the Ripper…"

* * *

Lenalee was standing in front of her Jack the Ripper. The whole situation confused her. Was Mr. Jack able to make different copies of himself? She really didn't have time to dwell on that thought. Mr. Jack was getting ready to attack again.

"Lenalee, be careful."

She gently put her finger on the little earring she wore.

"I will General Cross," she said nodding.

She ran at Mr. Jack, and kicked the knife out of his hand.

* * *

Cross was watching from a building top. He had refused to go along with the plan that Lavi cooked up. Said plan was that they lure out Jack the Ripper, by dressing up as women. The plan had started out with just Allen being forced into a dress but it soon escalated into Lavi having to wear one as well and then Lenalee joined it. Now each of them would be put at a street corner and wait for the serial killer to show up.

As for himself, Cross had been against the idea of wearing women's clothes. He had to much pride and had facial hair. Women usually do not have that, so he was out of that part of the plan. He had been put up on a roof that could see all three street corners that the others were going to be standing at. He was pretty much their back up with a connection to all their wireless transceivers(their earrings) He took a drag from his cigarette.

"Lavi's right…you are too loud to be a serial killer," he finally sighed out.

He pulled out his Judgment and fired it behind his back. He didn't even look. He took another drag of his cigarette and turned around watching his Jack the Ripper faded away. Cross swore when he saw what Mr. Jack was wearing before he faded away(2). A black cloak that hid his face and a top hat. The only thing that showed were his eyes there was no way to see who his human identity was. He looked up at Timcanpy who was fluttering around his head.

"I guess we need to warn them…" he sighed out. "Everyone listen up. The Jack the Rippers that are attacking you maybe fake. Attack and kill them. If they fade away, its a fake."

He knew Lenalee would be fine, along with Lavi….but his idiot disciple was having trouble, thanks to the high heels he was wearing.

* * *

Lenalee listened and nodded. "Alright I understand."

She jumped up, just as Mr. Jack went to grab her. She came down with a devastating kick to his head. He faded away, leaving only the knife he had been using on the ground where it had landed after Lenalee kicked it out of his hand earlier.

"I had a fake. He was easy," Lenalee said going over to the knife. She kicked it with her dark boots, and it faded away. "And his weapon was fake as well."

* * *

Lavi listened to Cross and Lenalee, gathering information on the fake Jack the Rippers. First off, they were easy to kill. Second, their weapons were fake. He looked at his Mr. Jack who had been knocked to the ground again. He took his hammer away and took a few steps back. Mr. Jack got up with a grunt. He twirled his knife a little before he lunged forward attacking Lavi. He stabbed the knife into Lavi's stomach.

Lavi closed his eyes in pain. He opened one and looked down at the knife in his gut. There was pain, and it was in there but…there was no blood. Jack the Ripper looked up at Lavi to see him smirking. He pulled the knife out and took a few steps back. Lavi grinned and pointed at him.

"You're a fake too," Lavi said easily. He twirled his hammer before he swung and hit Mr. Jack. Lavi watched as the fake faded away. Lavi let out a sigh of relief. "Talk about a leap of faith…" he said to himself.

He looked about before he lifted his shirt to look at his stomach. There was no hole and when he looked at the shirt, there was no hole in that either. He let out a laugh of happyness.

"The fakes can stab you but wont cause any damage. You'll feel pain but there will be no blood," Lavi said looking at Cross's building. "Allen how are you-"

"I have the real one. I've been cut two times already. I have the real Jack the Ripper. Get over here now!"

* * *

Allen knew that he was in no condition to fight. If he were to fight, he would have to stop and tear off the many layers of dress until it was a mini-skirt so he could move around more freely. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to do that and Mr. Jack was fast. He was also accurate in where to stab as well. If Allen hadn't dodged ever stab, he would have some serious injuries.

_"If I wasn't in this damn dress I would be able to fight! Why didn't Lavi let me put pants and a shirt under this dress!?" _Allen thought sourly.

"ALLEN!!" Lenalee yelled. She was coming and would be there any second.

Mr. Jack whipped his head to look at where the yell came from. He hid the knife back into his cloak and sped off past Allen and down the street. Allen turned around and ripped off the bottom half of the dress. He speed off, hardly noticing the fact that he was still wearing heels. It slowed him down a bit, but he was able to keep Mr. Jack in his sight.

When Mr. Jack ducked into the alley, Allen followed but tripped over something. That gave Jack enough time to disappear off into another alley. Allen hissed in pain and anger. He had lost Jack the Ripper.

"Ow…what the hell did I-" Allen looked down at what he tripped over.

A body. He had tripped over a body…and this one was far worse than the last one he had seen. Allen was up and against the wall staring down at the body. He covered his mouth and fell to his knees. He vomited, closing his eyes after doing so. He didn't want to see the body again.

"Allen! Allen where are you!"

He lifted his head and looked out the alley, standing up. He wiped his mouth and came out of the alley.

Lenalee looked at him and smiled a little. "There you are! Thank god, I thought Jack the Ripper go yo-Allen what are you doing?"

Allen had come up to her, stopping before she could look in to the alley. He hugged her, and covered her eyes with one hand.

"Don't look. Its…bad…really bad…there's a body down there. Its worse than the other's…its just…really bad…" he whispered. "Please…don't look."

"Allen…" Lenalee said softly. She wrapped her arms around his back. "I wont look. I'll close my eyes and wait for General Cross and Lavi come. I promise."

"Thank you," he whispered. He took his hand off her eyes and wrapped it around her back.

Lenalee closed her eyes and put her hand on Allen's head. She could hear him crying with soft sobs.

* * *

"General Cross…that was worse than horrible," Lavi said softly.

They had arrived back at the hotel about three hours after Allen discovered Mr. Jack's new victim. Lavi was sitting in a chair. Cross was in his chair staring at the window. Cross said nothing to Lavi. He was lost in his own thoughts at the moment.

"I mean…I've seem some pretty sick things but this one…this one has to be part of the top five worst things I've ever seen…" the boy said with a sigh. He knew he was talking to himself now. He didn't really care much. He needed to talk. It helped him get his mind off the body.

Cross looked at him with out a word. He was smoking in the room. Lenalee didn't seem to care at the moment. She was in the room she shared with Allen(3) treating the boy's wounds. He looked at the closed door where the two were.

* * *

Lenalee was swabbing a cotton ball that was soaked with alcohol across one of Allen's cuts. She did it as gently as she could. There was no hiss of pain from the boy who was getting treated. There wasn't even a look of pain from him either. They were sitting on Allen's bed. Allen was leaning against the wall, looking out the window. Lenalee was in front of him fixing up his wounds.

"Allen…are you going to be okay?" she asked softly.

Allen looked at her. "I don't know…" he said in a low whisper.

Lenalee sighed and started to fix up his cheek. She stopped when she felt Allen touch her cheek.

"Thank you for not looking," he said. He took his hand off her cheek

Lenalee looked at him and only nodded. "I didn't really want to see it. So…I should be thanking you." She smiled at him and finished with bandaging his cheek. "There we go. That was the last one…"

Lenalee let out a sigh. She put the first aid kit back together and set it on the ground. She moved and sat next to Allen. She hugged her knees to her body and laid her chin on them.

"Allen…can I ask you something?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"…Can I sleep with you…I mean just sharing a bed…" she was blushing. "When I was younger, Komui use to let me do that if I ever had a nightmare or something bad happened that day…"

Allen blushed. He turned his head and looked at the window. "I guess. I don't mind it…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you," she smiled. She stared at him before looking forward. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…I got so worried when I heard you had the real Jack the Ripper…I thought you'd get killed because of that stupid dress…"

"Lenalee, don't cry. I'm right here. I have a few cuts but other than that I'm fine. I wouldn't let a freak like that get me," he smiled at her. He cupped her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He watched her close her eyes.

She sniffed a little and nodded. When she opened them Allen was close to her face now. As if he were going to kiss her…was he? She couldn't tell until their lips were barly even centimeters away…but at the last second, Allen turned his head away, and covered his mouth. Lenalee did the same. They were both blushing and trying to get control over themselves.

_"What the hell was I thinking!? If I had kissed her…I don't want my first kiss to be as a girl!!" _Allen thought worriedly._"And what if Lavi or Master came in when I was about to do that!? Lavi would blurt it out to Komui and they would never find my body! Ahhhhh!! What the hell is wrong with me!?"_

_"He almost kissed me! Me! Why did Allen do that!? Why didn't I stop him!? Do I like him!? Does that almost kiss mean he likes me!? Oh god…if Komui ever found out about this Allen would be dead and unfortunately, no jury would convict my brother! He would get away with a plead of insanity(4)…"_ Lenalee closed her eyes not wanting to look at Allen. She was too nervous.

"L-L-Lenalee, I have to go…take a shower! Yes I have to go take a shower!" Allen blurted out. He got off the bed and was going to the door.

Lenalee watched him leave the room with a nod. She moved from Allen's bed and went to her bed. She slipped underneath the blankets and covered her head. She put her hand to her heart, feeling it was still bumping wildly. She touched her lips and a soft smile spread across it.

"Allen…almost kissed me…" she whispered.

* * *

Author's note:  
Hello, some Allen and Lenalee action here. I couldn't help myself. I decided that it will turn into a humor/romance fic. Sorry if it sucks; I'm not good at romance. I'm a shonen manga fan…anyways, I'm kind of glad on how this came out though. On to the reviews! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter!

ranmyaku-neko: Here's the next chapter, and nope! It was Lavi! I had fun writing that part, a lot of fun. Thanks for the review!

InfinityOnTheRun: Well he was in a dress…and high heels at that. Thanks for the review as always.

wlock900: Well, in one part of the manga she does hug the man to keep him there so they wouldn't have to go off and look for him again. She seems like the girl who would take advantage of a situation if needed. Or that's just the feeling I get from her. Thank you for the review!

addenz: Nope it was Lavi. He'd be the one to sneer and make fun of the serial killer. Thanks for the review!

seasnake.756: Yep, except its with glares! That magnifies the meaning of the contest. And nah, he's always snappy with Cross. Thank you for the review!

Kayday: I know. His past has to be one of my favorite thanks to Cross. Thanks for the review!

Darklight0303: Thank you! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the review!

Ai Minamoto: It was neither Allen or Lenalee! It was Lavi! I hope you enjoyed that, and thanks for the review!

SilentKiller1: Lavi doesn't really scare me. He just makes me laugh and go aw some times. Thanks for the review!

Thanks again to all who reviewed! Sorry for the horrible action parts as well. I'm not good at those either, but I still hope you enjoyed it anyways. Now on to the notes!

(1) Sometimes, Lavi's name is translated as Rabi. For some odd reason it always seems to bug me.

(2) It seems to me that Akuma's tend to "Burn" away, instead of fading away.

(3) I sure as hell wouldn't trust Cross to be alone in a room with Lenalee. Lavi is a maybe but Cross is a no way in hell.

(4) Lets face it, if Komui was ever put on trial for something he would get away with the plead of inanity. If I didn't know him I would believe he was insane…I mean he did make a zombie virus…

That's it for the notes for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter seven will be out soon, hopefully. It depends if I don't busy. Thanks for reading, now all you have to do is review!  
-Lain-Chan009


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Allen had spent the night sleeping on the couch(1). He was curled up with his jacket over his body, his hair puffed out from the top. Cross walked around the back of the crouch and put his foot on it. He pushed and watched as it toppled over. A yelp came from Allen as he fell to the ground.

Allen crawled out from under the couch and glared up at Cross. "You know…you could have just called my name. That would have worked nicer than pushing a couch on top of me."

"I know, but that wouldn't have been as funny as this," Cross said with a grin.

Allen groaned and stood up brushing himself off. "Why did you wake me up so early?" he asked. "Usually you're still in bed Master."

"We got a call from a police officer this morning," Cross explained. "Apparently he wants to help us catch Jack the Ripper."

"Okay…" Allen said staring at Cross.

"Just get ready," Cross demanded.

Allen yawned. "Alright…I guess I should go change into different clothes and wake up-"

He fell flat to his face. Cross had put out his foot in front of Allen, causing him to trip and fall.

"What the hell was that for!?" Allen yelled. He turned his head to look up at him.

"We're going alone. We don't need Lenalee and Lavi for this," Cross explained. He put his foot on Allen's head and pressed down(2). This made Allen's face meet the ground again.

After a moment of arguing Cross removed his foot from Allen's head. Allen pulled himself up and went off to the bathroom. He came out shortly after dressed in clean clothes. He followed Cross out of the hotel room. He left a little note for Lenalee and Lavi, explaining everything that was going on. He hid it from Cross, putting it in a place that only Lenalee would notice.

* * *

"We're meeting him at a restaurant?" Allen asked. He was next to Cross as they walked down the street.

"Yes. I wanted it to be in a bar but he said no to that once he found out you were a minor," Cross said sourly.

Allen glared at Cross. That explained why Cross decided to wake him up the way he did. It was for revenge. "You know what…I'm glad you aren't able to get booze at…" he pulled out a pocket watch he kept around. He opened it and looked at the time. "Eight A.M. in the morning." He closed and returned it to its pocket.

Cross glared at Allen. He took a hold of the boys face and slammed the back of his head into the building they were walking past. He did it just hard enough to give the boy a warning and not knock him out for a couple of hours. "I don't care if you are a woman at the moment, you are and always will be an idiot disciple to me." He let go of Allen's head.

"You know what…I'm just glad I'm awake at the moment so I'm just going ignore that comment," Allen said holding his head. A large goose egg was forming on the back of his head.

Cross just smirked and lit a cigarette. "Go open the door Idiot disciple."

Allen growled and walked forward to the restaurant they arrived at. Just as he reached out for the door the handle it was grabbed by a young man. He held the door open.

"That's not right. A man should hold a door open for a lady," the man said with a sweet smile.

Allen stared at the man. He was tall with brown hair. He had a smile that Allen knew was one most men gave to women when they held doors open for them.

"Um…Sir…I'm not a woman," Allen said nervously.

"Eh?" the man tilted his head confused. His brown eyes scanned Allen. "But you…"

"Just ignore my idiot disciple. You're here to talk to me, am I correct Officer Leon Scott(3)?" Cross asked as he pushed Allen aside.

"Uhhh, yes! That is me. Its nice to meet you General Cross," Leon said with a smile. "We should get inside and talk…is the lady going to join us?"

"Yes…yes she is," Cross said as he grinned down at Allen. "Ladies first, Allen."

Allen glared at Cross and went into the restaurant first.

Leon Scott was sitting across from Cross and Allen in a booth. He stared at Allen who was squished in to the booth. The boy looked toughly annoyed. The boy noticed his stare and glared at him.

"Well…I guess we should get started," Leon said with a nervous chuckle. He went to the bag next to him. He opened it and pulled out files. "This all the information we have on all the victims of Jack the Ripper. Just the morning we found out his latest victim's identity. This is her file."

Allen snatched it up before Cross could even reach for it. He opened the file and pulled out the papers. He started reading.

"I…uhh…" Leon said staring at Allen. "Memorized her file. I guess I should tell you General."

"I suppose you should," Cross said glancing down at Allen.

"Right…her name was Cybil Mason(4)," Leon started. "She was 34 with a husband and two children. One child is eight while the other is four. Her husband is a writer and has published several books. She went missing two days ago. Her body when found had been…." he shuttered. "the body had been skinned. Her fingers and toes had been cut off. Her reproductive organs had been removed. Her breast had been cut off as well.."

Leon had paled as he described the trauma done to the woman's body. "We…we received her missing limbs and organs this morning. It had been delivered to the chief of police along with two letters. One was to the police and the other…was to you guys…I found it before anyone else and hid it so I could give it to you. I know its against the law to take evidence…but it seemed as if it would be better if you guys got it first."

He went to his coat pocket. He pulled out a white envelope. There were specs of blood at the bottom of the object. Just has he handed it to Cross, Allen snapped it up. He shoved the folder into Cross's arms before the man could say anything. He tore open the envelope and took out the letter. He read it.

Cross watched as the boy's eyes grew as it read the page. He watched him read it again, his face getting more panicked. Allen slammed the paper down on the table and hopped up on it. He jumped off the table on the other side of Cross. He broke out into a run leaving the restaurant.

"W-what was that all about?" Leon said as he reached and took the letter.

Cross stood up getting ready to leave. He listened to Leon as he read the letter.

"'Dear exorcists, It was fun last night. I hope we can do that again soon! You all did well, even you Mr. Walker! Or should I say Miss. Walker? I hope you enjoyed your company with Miss. Lee last night because the next time you see her face it wont be alive…'" Leon looked up from the letter. "He's going to kill her!"

By the time he looked up Cross was at the door.

* * *

Allen ran as fast as his legs could go. When he arrived at the hotel, he threw the door open scaring the teller behind the desk. He ran past the front desk with the confused teller. He ran up the stairs and took a sharp turn on to their floor. He ran down the hall and slid to a stop in front of the room's door. He unlocked it and threw it open.

"Lenalee!! Lavi!" he yelled as he came in.

Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing was thrown about but…no one was answering him. Usually a sleepy Lavi would stumble out of his bedroom giving Allen a glare. This time, there was not sleepy bookman. That scared Allen.

"L-Lenalee…" he called carefully.

He walked to their room. He put his hand on the door knob. He was shaking slightly due to the thought that was running rampant threw his head. He was afraid of opening the door and finding Lenalee dead with blood everywhere. Allen closed his eyes and shook his head. Lenalee was strong. She could easily take care of Jack the Ripper. He would open the door and find a sleeping Lenalee under the warm blankets. Or maybe she and Lavi were playing a joke on him and would pop out from behind the couch once he opened the door(5). That's what he wanted and hoped for.

When Allen finally opened the door he saw a unconscious Lavi on the floor. He thanked god when he saw Lavi was breathing.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled. He was next to the older boy crouching down next to him. He started to shake the next bookman's shoulders. "Lavi! Lavi wake up!"

Nothing was working. The boy was out cold. Allen swore under his breath and stood up. He looked around seeing there had been a small struggle. It was at Lenalee's bed. Blankets and sheets had been kicked off while the girl had struggled against who ever had taken her.

Just as Allen went over to the bed a cloth covered his mouth and nose. It was being pressed against him by a strong hand. He struggled against an arm that had wrapped around his collar bone from behind. The cloth over his mouth and nose was soaked in a chemical making his conscious slowly slip away. He soon stopped clawing at the hand with the cloth and the arm around his collar bone.

His vision became blurry until everything went dark. His body went limp signally that he was unconscious. He fell to the floor with a large thump once his captor released him.

With a chuckle the captor went threw Allen's pockets finding Timcanpy hiding in one. He took the little creature by its tail and watched it as it panicked. Tim tried to fly away but he knew he was caught. And he always hated getting caught and crushed. It was such a pain to rebuild himself again. He went limp and let the captor smash him against a wall, making him crumble right away.

With that done the captor picked up Allen's body putting it over his shoulder. He went to the window and opened it. He jumped out it with Allen leaving the window open.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Such a short chapter…but it had to be the hardest one. I do want to apologize for the long wait. When I first wrote this chapter, it made Allen look as if he was crazy which I didn't like so I re-wrote it. So I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is! And oh no! Allen and Lenalee have been kidnapped! The next chapter will be ten times better due to the fact that its been the one chapter that inspired the idea of Jack the Ripper coming back. Now on to the reviews!

wlock900: When I was writing that part I felt I was writing Yuri. But it was fun to write and I wanted to do that since I started this fic. Thanks for the review as well!

Ai Minamoto: I feel sorry for the victims as well, and I'm the one writing it. Thank you for the review!

InfinityOnTheRun: Well this story did start out as a humor fic(turning Allen into a girl and all) but then I started making it really depressing…I may change it but I'm not sure yet.

Well we all know how Komui is with the subject of guys with Lenalee(XD). But that was a fun part to write, but yet I was worried that I didn't get their character's right. But glad that you liked it. Thanks again for reviewing!

Darklight0303: Thank you for the review! Sorry it took so long to update.

Kayday: I'm not fond of dresses either. Poor Allen got stuck wearing one though(I am so mean to him). Thank you for reviewing!

addenza: I love Shonen manga. Its fun to read and predict what happens next. Thanks for the luck and the review! Sorry it took so long.

seasnake.756: Yes, dresses suck!(X3) Thank you for the review!

Darkotter: Oh that's perfectly fine not reviewing the other chapters. Thank you for reviewing this chapter though! Thank you for liking the story as well. Sorry it took so long to update!

SilentKiller1: Lavi wouldn't let him. The jerk…Thanks for the review!

Ask The Lonely: I wonder that as well…thank you for the review as well!

Ten reviews for this chapter! I'm really sorry for the wait folks, I've had a busy summer this year around…but I promise the next chapter will come faster. Thank you again for all how reviewed! Now onto the notes.

(1): Allen was to afraid to face Lenalee that night again so he slept outside. The coat had been put on him by Cross secretly.

(2): This was inspired by Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro's main character, Neuro. Neuro usually is very abusive and does the trick that Cross did to Allen.

(3): This character is named aver Leon Scott Kenedy from Resident Evil. Leon's my favorite from the game series.

(4): The victim is named after a character from Silent Hill(Both first and last name). That's all for this one.

(5): Allen's panicking and think up ways to clam himself. Just didn't want people to think that Allen would actually think that Lenalee and Lavi would do that to him. So that's the expiation for that one.

Well thank you for all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Since you already read, all you have to do is review!  
-Lain-Chan009


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Allen let out a moan when he awoke. His head throbbed from the bump he had gotten from Cross, and his body felt sluggish. He pushed himself up and looked around dizzily. A gentle hand was put over his mouth.

"Shh!" the owner of the hand hushed. It was a young woman who had done it. "If you make any noise he'll know your awake and come and kill you." She whispered softly.

Allen turned his head to look at the woman. Her long hair brown was pulled back into a pony tail and her blue eyes looked scared. Allen nodded, understanding a little.

"Where Am I?" he whispered.

"…You're at my house I'm-"

"Lisa Baldwin(1)," Allen whispered nodding his head. "We investigated you…I mean I'm a-"

"Exorcist. I know that…that's what's he said anyways…" she whispered. "That means you can kill him! Please tell me you can kill him?"

"'Kill him'? You mean Jack the Ripper right?" Allen asked.

She nodded her head. "I…use to date him but I broke up with him the week before he was killed. My sister…she's the one who cried and wanted him back…they had started to date that week…" She started to cry. "Please just kill him…I can't stand it anymore…"

Allen only nodded. As he examined the room he was in he noticed that he was still in his clothes and jacket. He looked down at his feet to see that he had his boots on as well. He swung his feet around and set them on the ground. He stood up from the bed and almost fell back. Lisa caught him before he fell.

"Be careful," she whispered almost frantic. "The drug he used on you is very powerful. You've been out for most of the day."

Allen blinked. "I have? What about Lenalee? Is she okay?" If he had been out cold for that long, he wondered if Lenalee was even alive. Lisa noted the panic in his eyes.

"…He took her down to the basement just five minutes ago…" Lisa said looking down. "I don't know if he's-"

"Don't say that…" Allen snapped in a low whisper. "Lenalee's not dead…"

Lisa only nodded, a little taken back by the snap. "I'll…I'll show you to where the basement is…that's where he…"

Allen looked down at his feet and sighed a little. "You don't have to say it. Just lead me to the basement. That's all I need you to do. Don't worry…I'll get him," Allen looked at Lisa with a sweet smile on his face.

Lisa stared at him for a moment before she smiled a little her self. She took Allen by the hand and led him out the room. She led him to a flight of stairs in which she helped him get down. Once down she quickly led him threw the house and stopped at a door in the kitchen.

"This is where…he kills them…" she whispered. "He's down there now…with your friend."

Allen nodded to her before he turned to the door. He took a hold of the door knob. "Miss. Baldwin don't come down here no matter how much noise you here. Hide somewhere until I come back upstairs…We don't need you to get killed right?" He turned his head to smile at her.

Lisa blinked and nodded her head. "Okay…before you go…can I ask you for your name?" she asked.

"Allen. Allen Walker," the boy whispered with a nod. "Go hide."

She nodded. He watched her as she left the room before he turned his head back to the door. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open. He took as step down onto a stair and quietly closed the door. He could see candles at the bottom of the stairs, and a shadow of someone. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the basement. It smelled of blood and disinfects, almost like a hospital.

Allen made his way down the basement slowly, using the banister for support. Once he was on the floor of the basement, he pulled off his glove on his left hand. He went around a corner to find a large room with candles and gas lanterns all about on shelves. In the middle of the room was a medical bed with a tray of tools next to it. In front of the medical bed and next to the tray was a man with long hair brown hair. He was leaning over the bed examine a girl who was on it.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled out in surprise. It was Lenalee on the bed!

She was naked and unconscious, but she was alive and breathing. The man in front of the bed noticed Allen after the yell. He looked up from examine Lenalee's body and turned to face Allen.

"Oh, you're awake Mr. Walker," the man said in a female's voice.

Allen blinked and examined the man's face. It was clearly female but…this one was wearing men's clothes.

"You're confused as to which gender I am. Mr. Walker I am a woman…but I use to be a man," the now announced woman said annoyed. "But then the Black Order went and killed me."

"…You're James Serial…You're Jack the Ripper," Allen said as he glared at the serial killer.

"No really? I thought I was someone else," Miss. Jack said with a roll of her eyes. She sighed and turned back to Lenalee.

"What are you doing to Lenalee," Allen demanded.

"Nothing yet. I can't figure out what I want to do with her. She has such a beautiful body…I don't want to cut her up like the last one," Miss. Jack sighed out. "I wonder if you can kill a human with out puncturing the skin(2)…"

"You're sick," Allen snapped as he took a step forward.

Jack the Ripper grinned. She moved her hand to the tray and picked up a large knife. She held it over Lenalee's heart and turned around. "You move any closer, or activate your innocence I'll kill her."

Allen froze and stared at the large knife. Miss. Jack grin grew as she watched him back off.

"That's a good boy…or should I say a good girl?" she started to snicker.

Allen just glared at her. He didn't say a word, letting the Akuma have her laugh.

"What a grumpy face!" Miss. Jack said with a laugh.

Allen just glared and watched as Miss. Jack put her knife back. He gripped his hands into fist shaking with anger. He wanted to beat this Akuma into the ground. Jack the Ripper grinned at him as she leaned onto the bed where Lenalee lay.

"Can I ask you something Mr. Walker?" Miss. Jack said easily. As if she and Allen were old friends.

"What do you want?" Allen snapped.

"Have you ever heard of Lizzie Borden(3) or the little jump-rope rhyme about her?" the Akuma asked.

Allen frowned thinking about it. "…It sounds familiar…" he said carefully.

"Hmph not surprised…it happened just a couple of years ago actually, I just recently heard of it as well," Miss. Jack said with a dark chuckle.

Allen stared at her wondering what game this sick and twisted Akuma was playing with him. A chill ran down his spine when she started to sing.

"_Lizzie Borden took an ax and gave her mother forty whacks, and when she saw what she had done she gave her father forty one_," the Akuma sang happily. "Quite a little disturbing rhyme isn't it? In reality it was only 18 hits on the mother and only 11 on the father. And this all actually happened. Miss. Borden got away with murdering her parents even after her suspicious behavior and how she kept changing her stories! And do you know why she got away with that?"

Allen watched as the Akuma started to grin madly and laugh. He shook his head.

"You don't!?" she started to laugh insanely. "Lizzie Borden only got away because she was a woman! Because women can't kill! Its just so un-lady like and here I am! Killing men and women alike!!"

"You're not a human!" Allen yelled. "You're an Akuma!"

"SO WHAT!?" Jack the Ripper screamed at Allen. "I'm using the body of a woman!! So doesn't that make me one!?"

Allen gulped a little. "No it doesn't! You're just wearing the skin of this woman! You're a Akuma! A living weapon made by the Millennium Earl to kill humans! All you really are is just a soul stuck in a tool!"

The Akuma in front of him looked as if she were about to tackle and strangle him. It was clear that Allen had struck a nerve. Jack the Ripper stood there for a moment glaring and gritting her teeth but suddenly her face went calm. She started to chuckle easily as if what Allen had just said wasn't true.

"A soul? A tool? Is that all I am?" she ran a hand threw her hair. "Then…what about you Mr. Walker? Aren't you just like me? A soul in a weapon made to destroy Akuma? You're just like me." she was pointing at his left arm.

Allen smiled a little and shook his head. He closed his eyes "You're wrong. I'm nothing like you. I save the souls of the Akuma and I save the ones I love…I don't take away life like you do. I'm not a monster like you."

The Akuma titled her head and grinned. "I'm a monster?"

"Yes. You took away so many lives that even if you were a human again you would just be a…" Allen opened his eyes. His left eye activated as he stared at serial killer. "…pathetic excuse of a human. And in reality…that's all you are. A pathetic excuse of a weapon…because when I look at you with this eye of mine…I don't see a soul that needs to be saved."

"Shut up!" the Akuma yelled.

Jack the Ripper grabbed the knife off of the tray and ran at Allen. Allen stepped aside, missing the stab to his stomach. There was a loud thud when the Akuma hit the wall behind Allen. The boy walked over to Lenalee's bed and took off his coat. He laid it over her, covering her body. He turned around and activated his innocence.

He looked at the spot where Miss. Jack had thumped and saw that she was no longer there. Behind him he heard lanterns being turned off and saw that the light in the room was getting dimmer. He turned around to catch the Akuma but missed her. He swore under his breath and looked down at Lenalee.

He started to put the coat on her, blushing at the fact that she was indeed naked. He just prayed she wouldn't wake up while he was buttoning up the jacket. It was a hard trick thanks to his clawed innocence hand but none the less he did it. He picked her up gently and knelt down on the ground. He took his crown clown and wrapped it around them. If Jack the Ripper decided to attack, then Lenalee would be safe.

Soon enough every candle and lantern was off and the basement was pitch. He held Lenalee closer to his body, as he listened to the footsteps of the Akuma.

_"Where is that monster…."_ he thought nervously. He looked down at Lenalee frowned_. "I can't fight with Lenalee in my arms…I'll have to put her down." _

He felt behind his back for the bed that Lenalee had been on. He found it and turned around with Lenalee still in his arms. He placed her down on the ground and reached up to the bed to pull off a sheet with his right hand. As he pulled off the sheet his hand was stabbed by a new knife that Jack the Ripper had picked up. Allen let out a scream of pain but pulled the sheet down anyway. He shakily bunched it up and put it under Lenalee's head.

He stood up and turned around. He listened to his blood drip down from his hand to the floor. And heard walking. He walked away from the bed, not wanting the unconscious Lenalee to get into the fight. There was the sound of a person bumping against a shelf to his right which made him turn to the noise. That's when he was stabbed in his stomach.

He coughed up blood which fell to the ground with a splat. He felt the Akuma let go of the knife and run off somewhere in the room. He felt around and found a wall which he used for support. He pulled the knife out and threw it on the ground. He heard it clang off somewhere in the basement. He held his stomach with his right and and turned around putting his back against the wall.

He started to slide to the right, remembering that the stairs were that way. He put his hand out and felt the railing of the stairs. He smiled a little and took himself off the wall. He put his back to the stairs and started to climb up them slowly. He had right hand behind him as he climb the stairs. He didn't stop when he heard footsteps follow him up the stairs. When his hand touch the door he stopped and slid his hand up to find the door knob. When he heard the footsteps in front of him quicken he opened the door and fell back onto the kitchen floor.

Jack the Ripper took this opportunity to jump on top of him. Allen felt her knife gets stabbed into his right shoulder but he ignored the pain. He took his innocence and stabbed the monster on top of him through the stomach. She screamed in pain. He turned his hand in the Akuma's stomach to the right and pulled it threw her side. She screamed holding her stomach as Allen pushed her off of him.

Shakily he grabbed the knife, that was stabbed into his shoulder, with his clawed hand as best as he could and pulled it out. He threw it aside and sat up. He looked over at the Akuma as its body burst into blue flames. Allen stared at the Akuma as it died and stood up. The flames slowly disappeared as Allen started walking to the basement.

"Miss Baldwin!" Allen yelled into the house. "Jack the Rippers dead!"

He walked down the stairs, using the banister as support again. He staggered over to bed using the light from the kitchen to help him. He knelt down and picked Lenalee up. With the girl in his arms, he went back to the stairs and started to climb them. In the middle he stopped and leaned against the wall.

He panted heavily, he was going to lose his consciousness soon thanks to the blood loss. He shook his head and started to climb the stairs again. At the top he started to waver. He saw Lisa as he staggered as into the kitchen. He pushed Lenalee into the woman's arms and once he was sure Lenalee would be alright he let himself collapse.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I had to much fun writing this one chapter. This is one was one of the easier chapters I do have to say that. Jack the Ripper was especially easy. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure if the next one will be the last. I'll figure that out later. Now onto the reviews! Thanks again to all who reviewed!

xquisittexaibe: Sorry for making it short but I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for the review!

wlock900: (XD) I like that one too! Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

seasnake.756: I suppose you're right about that in these kinds of stories. Thanks for the review as well!

SilentKiller1: And he did in this chapter!(X3) Thank you for the review!

Darklight0303: Yep, I love them yet hate cliffhangers sometimes(X3). Thanks for the review!

Ai Minamoto: I'm a big fan of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. Cross has a air about him that just screams that he and Neuro would get along…(XD) Poor Allen and Yako. Lets hope those two would never meet. Thank you for the review as well!

addenza: (X3) Thanks for the good luck and thanks for the review!

DarkDragonRhapsody: (XD) WOW! That had to be the BIGGEST review I've ever had! Thank you! And don't worry about not reviewing for the other chapters. This one big reivew is thanks enough! Thank you for the large review!(X3)

InfinityOnTheRun: Thank you. This was a hard chapter and I was worried about the ending more than the start. Thanks again and thank you for the review!

Kayday: Sorry for such a short chapter. This one is a LOT longer than the last. Thank you for the review as always!

Darkotter: (X3) Well here's the next update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review as well!

Thanks again to all who reviewed the last chapter. Now onto the notes for this chapter.

(1): Another character named after two Silent Hill characters.

(2): This comment was inspired by Death Note: Another Note. I also do not own Death Note, I just like the comment and it seemed to fit Jack because he's a serial killer.

(3): Just a little thing I put in there to make Jack the Ripper even more crazy. I also don't own the rhyme that Jack the Ripper sung.

Alright, not much on notes this time around. I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it(which was a lot of fun). So since you already read all you have to do is review!  
-Lain-Chan009


End file.
